A method and a device for reducing vibrations is known from DE 102 53 997 C1. A raised portion, in the area of the shell face, of a rotating component can be changed in its height and/or in its position.
WO 03/064763 A1 discloses a method and a device for reducing vibrations. Journals and/or bearings are acted upon by actuators. In this case, a signal path, which is preset as a function of an angular position of the components, is acted upon, wherein the preset control signals can be adaptively matched.
A method for damping contact vibrations is disclosed in DE 196 52 769 A1. Actuators are provided, which act on the bearing or the journal, and which are operated via a control circuit for vibration damping.
EP 03 31 870 A2 discloses an arrangement for the seating of cylinders. Journals of a cylinder are seated in two bearings which are arranged side-by-side in the axial direction of the cylinder. The bearings can be individually perpendicularly moved, with respect to the axis of rotation, by pressure cylinders, such as, for example, for compensating for cylinder bending.
A bearing arrangement for a cylinder of a printing press is known from DE 200 11 948 U1. Piezo-electric actuating elements are arranged between the outer ring and a bore in the frame for exact positioning of the bearing.
In JP 62-228730 A, vibrations of a rotating shaft are reduced by the use of piezo elements.
A method for vibration damping of a cylinder of a printing press is known from DE 101 07 135 A1. Forces counteracting the vibration are produced by an actuator and are controlled, in regard to their strength and direction, as a function of the actually measured vibrations. An adaptive counter-control can be used here, in which the repeated deviation per revolution of the cylinder is measured, and the respectively remaining deviation is evaluated by the use of an algorithm which is fixed in place and which is assigned in accordance with the angular position of the cylinder, and which is compensated by triggering the actuator.